This invention relates to coating compositions and ink recording media, especially adapted for ink jet printing, and methods for making the coating composition and recording media.
Ink jet printers employ a plurality of jets connected to a supply of liquid based ink. The jets have small openings and can be energized to emit uniform liquid droplets of ink in a continuous stream upon demand. The jets are controlled to print characters or images on a moving flat surface, usually a sheet of paper.
In order to improve print quality and drying time, many proposals have been made for coatings on paper to improve ink reception. For example, it is well known to coat paper with various absorptive pigments, binders and sizing agents. An aqueous suspension of these agents is applied to a paper or other substrate using conventional coating methods.
An ideal ink receiving coating on paper will allow rapid absorption of the liquid component of the ink, which correlates to a rapid ink drying time, while preventing diffusion of the ink colors into the paper substrate. At the same time, the coating should cause the ink pigment or dye to be fixed on the sheet surface in the form of well defined dots of uniform size and shape. A correct balance of these properties is very difficult to achieve, especially at higher printer resolutions and smaller dot diameters.
While a variety of acceptable coatings can be devised in theory, it is also imperative for the sake of economy that the coatings are capable of being applied uniformly to a base sheet at a high rate of speed using conventional coating equipment. Many of the known absorptive pigments, such as those based on powdered forms of silica, cannot be employed because an excessive amount of binder is required for processing at the solids content necessary to achieve the desired minimum coat weight. The suspensions become too thick or dilatant to allow pumping and uniform application using a conventional paper coater such as a blade coater. If lower binder levels are employed, this may also result in excessive dusting in the finished product.
It is required to produce a finished product with a smooth, uniform finish, free of defects. Scratches, streaks, and other defects are commonly caused by grit in the coating composition. Grit also causes undesirable wear on coating blades and other application equipment. Grit is formed in the coating composition due to agglomeration of pigment particles. The particles tend to agglomerate under various conditions, including the presence of agents which are reactive in some manner with the pigment, such as cationic fixing agents and sizing agents. However, the use of such agents is desirable for overall product quality.
Another condition that tends to increase the occurrence of agglomeration and hence grit is increasing solids concentration in the coating composition. In many prior art formulations, solids concentrations of above 15-25% were often not possible due to unacceptable levels of agglomeration.
In many commercial applications, however, a high solids concentration is needed to produce a finished coat weight of about 7-13 g/m.sup.2 (5-8 lbs/3300 ft.sup.2). Coat weights of this magnitude are difficult, and may even be impossible, to achieve using low solids content (15%-25%) coating compositions with standard coating application equipment.
Low solids concentration coatings also have correspondingly high water contents, resulting in relatively large energy requirements for drying.
For the foregoing reasons, an unfulfilled industry need exists for a high solids, i.e. 30% or greater, coating composition which remains relatively free from grit and which may be applied using standard coating equipment.